


Drive By

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, Older man, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: John claims the reader on the hood of Baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive By

Hunting with John Winchester had been a revelation. You’d heard stories about him, about the two young boys he carted everywhere with him, but when you’d met him on a werewolf hunt, you realised the stories hadn’t done him justice. He was harsh, terrifying, ruthless and entirely focused on the hunt and getting the job done. He’d hunted down the werewolf with no problems, drawing it out, finding the pack and taking them down before they could kill any other townsfolk. Unfortunately your truck had been totalled in the hunt, and he’d offered to give you a lift back, seeing as his boys were safe at a motel somewhere and you would be best placed at the Roadhouse. Ellen was a friend of yours, and she’d help you get a new truck sorted in no time. Meanwhile you were sat in the front seat of the very nice, very sleek Chevy Impala.

There was one other thing you noticed about John Winchester.

He was gorgeous.

That part of the tale had been left out, and no wonder, seeing as most hunters were men, and they didn’t tend to pass on details like that. You, however, were all woman, and you appreciated the Winchester genetics to no end. He was rugged and rough around the edges, just how you liked them. And with both of you being hunters, there was no illusions as to what would happen. Although he didn’t seem to be showing any interest at all as he put his foot down and the car sped along the back roads towards the Roadhouse. You were about an hour out. Plenty of time to convince him of your intentions.

‘So…’ You started, almost awkwardly. 'It was a good hunt. You’re…very good.’ You swallowed, wondering if he’d see right through you. He was only a few years older, but he’d been hunting a good deal longer than you had. Your dad had tried to get out of the life once upon a time, but it hadn’t worked out. He’d tried to keep you away, but you’d embraced the life, doing as he asked and finishing college, before throwing yourself in at the deep end.

'Not so bad yourself.’ John replied, his eyes on the road. You nodded, looking back out of the window. He was a concrete wall. Maybe you should quit while you were ahead. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting over to the shorts that barely covered the top of your thighs. 'Although, you could have gotten slashed up pretty good in those little Daisy Dukes of yours.’

You looked down, pulling at the hem of the shorts, feeling a little self conscious. 'It’s hot. I don’t work well in jeans. Besides,’ you smirked. 'I’m quick enough to move before they catch me.’

'So I saw.’ He muttered, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 'You said your family were in the business?’

'Yeah.’ You picked at a loose thread on the shirt covering your shoulders. 'Dad tried to get out. Didn’t work so good.’

'You look a bit…young to be doing this sort of thing, Y/N.’ He raised an eyebrow in your direction and you frowned.

'I’m old enough. What about you? Doesn’t seem like the ideal job for a guy with two youngsters.’

John shrugged. 'Dean and Sam…their mom was killed by something. I’ve been tracking it. Dean’s already picking up the skills.’

You nodded. 'It’s not for me to judge. Best they know what’s in the dark, huh?’ You didn’t necessarily agree, but it wasn’t your business, so you weren’t going to pry. John seemed to accept this answer, and you both drove on in silence. Your eyes drifted out of the window again, and you sighed heavily, briefly wondering how much a new truck was going to cost you.

When the car slowed and John pulled into a lay by, turning off the engine, you looked at him expectantly. He turned in his seat, looking at you, his eyes dark as he darted his tongue out to wet his top lip. You suppressed a shudder at the motion, and stared back at him.

'I’m not gonna beat about the bush.’ He said, reaching out to trail a finger down your bare thigh. 'I’ve been wanting to fuck you since you hopped out of that ruined truck of yours.’

Heat pooled between your legs, and your skin went up by about a thousand degrees. It was already hot out, being summer, but he was fanning the flames further. 'Oh.’ You whispered, unsure of what to say.

'We got two choices here. We both get what we need, what we _want_. Or I drop you at the Roadhouse and we part ways without any -’ He gestured between you, and you stared for a moment, your mouth bone dry. He waited for a response, then moved his hands back to the ignition, preparing to drop the subject. Your hand darted out, grabbing his hand before he could turn the keys. His eyes slid to yours, and a sly grin crossed his face.

'Get out of the car.’ You said, your voice huskier than it had been a few moments ago. John smiled wider, obliging you as he opened his door, moving around to your side in no time, pulling you from the seat. You yelped as he manhandled you, trying not to giggle as he hoisted you upwards, claiming your mouth in a bruising kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock through his jeans, groaning as he bit your bottom lip. His hands were underneath your ass now, sliding underneath your shorts to touch your overheated skin. He groaned as your ground yourself against him, then moved around to the front of the car, dumping you roughly on the hood of the Impala. The still slightly warm metal soothed your aching flesh, and you let John push you back against the hood, his hands working to push off your shirt and the flimsy top you wore underneath. Your bra was quick to follow, and you lay on the bonnet, clad only in your shorts and boots, uncaring if anyone drove past saw you like this. These back roads were usually deserted, and you were miles from anywhere.

'Fuck.’ John muttered, drinking in the sight of your skin in the darkness, his hands trailing up your thighs. 'Fuck.’ He repeated, sliding two fingers past the crotch of your shorts, seeking out your centre and finding it in one hit. You moaned loudly, practically writhing on the bonnet as he fingered you deftly, scissoring back and forth, then curling to hit that sweet spot inside that made you arch your bare back from the metal, hands grasping at nothing. You came hard on his hand, and he smiled as he pulled away, yanking your shorts down your legs, pulling them over your boots. You looked up at him as he propped your still booted feet on the grill of the car, and you could feel his gaze heavy on you, as you lay there, displayed like a hood trophy.

Within moments, he’d pulled down his own pants, freeing his hardened cock from the confines of his jeans, and he moved between your legs, placing his hands either side of you, teasing you with the head of his cock. You moaned out loud again, and he bit the side of your breast playfully, making you yelp. Without saying a word, he sank his thick cock into your cunt, and you took every inch, crying out as he bottomed out inside you. He grunted, his eyes rolling back. 'Fuck, you’ve got a tight cunt.’ He leant on one hand, the other coming up to thumb your nipple and palm your breast, making you bite your lip as he started to pull out slowly. When he slammed back in, you screamed again, and he smirked down at you. 'Scream my name. Tell me who’s fucking you.’

'John.’ You cried as he repeated his long, slow thrust. God, it felt like he was going to split you in two. 'John!’ Your cries grew louder as he intensified his thrusts. He kept his eyes on you, watching the way you threw your head back, your mouth spilling his name to the night as he pounded inside you, his hand alternating between cupping your entire breast and pinching the nipple. You came hard, crashing over the edge with a strangled cry, half his name and half a scream. He seemed to be trying to hold back, but the pressure of your muscles clamping down over his cock made him lose control and he collapsed, giving you everything he had as he sank his teeth into your neck, sucking hard, marking the skin. It prolonged your climax, and it felt like hours before you stopped cumming.

'Fuck, John. What was that?’ You asked, out of breath, your naked chest heaving. John pushed up off of you, his eyes going to the mark he’d left on your neck.

'That was how you celebrate a good hunt.’ He withdrew his softening cock from you, handing you your shorts as he pulled his pants up. When you were both dressed, you returned to the car and he quickly started the car, driving off. Neither of you spoke a word as he drove the rest of the way to the Roadhouse.

When you pulled up to the front of the building, you turned to him, unsure of what to say, still feeling the evidence of what you’d done, sticky between your legs. 'Hey. You coming in?’

He shook his head. 'No. I gotta get back to my boys.’ Ah, yes. He had other responsibilities.

'No problem. I’ll see you around. You need any help with a hunt, Ellen knows how to reach me.’ You put your hand on the door, making to get out, when his hand grabbed your elbow turning you back to him. Then his lips were on yours, and he kissed you hard. You reciprocated, and then pulled away, breathless again.

'I _better_ see you again.’ He said, his voice low and gravelly. You nodded, a small smile on your lips as you finally climbed out of the Impala, stopping by the door of the Roadhouse to watch him pull away.


End file.
